moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Orgoth Shatterspine
Orgoth Shatterspine is a Mag'har Orc who fought for the Skullcleaver Offensive during the Siege of the Valley of Honor. He was arrested by Vol'jin's Horde, but escaped with Gorak to formed the Iron Offensive. Appearance Orgoth is described as a large, brown skinned Orc with brown eyes. He wears leather covering his chest, leather trousers, and boots. Followed by this, he wears iron plate armor on his shoulders, over his chest, pieces of plate on his leg, and on his boots. He wields a large, spiked hammer constructed out of iron. His hair is black, and falls past his shoulders. On the front, his hair is tied into a pair of braids on both sides of his face. Personality As an Orc, Orgoth has a sense of pride in the Orcish race, which was easily fueled by Hellscream's propaganda. He is not as cruel as Orcs like Malkorok, but he is quick to place the Orcs above any race in the Horde. He doesn't worry too much of his honor, and simply treats his foes as he would an insect that was swatted out of the way. Orgoth has been considered amongst the Offensive as wise, in some ways. Background Life on Draenor Orgoth was born into the Bleeding Hollow clan, and was afflicted with the Red Pox. For this reason, he was among the quarantined in Nagrand, and remained uncorrupted. Orgoth lived in Nagrand for most of his life under the chieftain, Jorin Deadeye, and only left Nagrand after Thrall brought Garrosh Hellscream into the Horde, which Orgoth also volunteered himself for. The Kor'kron Guard When Garrosh became Warchief, Orgoth was brought into the Kor'kron fairly quickly, due to skill and his status as an uncorrupted Orc. He was placed under the command of Gorak Skullcleaver and his Skullcleaver Offensive. Orgoth was very involved in the battle against Lion's Landing, leading several successful raids on nearby Alliance outposts. Escalation After being recalled to Orgrimmar, Orgoth did not brutally attack supposed terrorists, but instead reported them as such, and leaving the Offensive to handle the situation. Though Gorak initially disagreed with this, he eventually overlooked it, as the job was still getting done. Siege of the Valley of Honor During the Siege of the Valley of Honor, Orgoth was among the small few who fought to the last and never went down. Only after Gorak was defeated did the Mag'har finally decide to lay down his weapon and submit to imprisonment. After the Siege Orgoth was held in prison with Gorak and Akubei Earthscar, until the Rocketshot Company broke the Offensive's remnants out of jail. Akubei was lost defending the prisoners, but the rest escaped with the Company, to follow Gorak once again. War of Bloodied Iron During the War of Bloodied Iron, Orgoth became less of an influence for Gorak, and was succeeded by To'ruk Bloodhowl. Angered by this, he challenged To'ruk to a mak'gora, which Orgoth lost. Alternate History - Iron HordeCategory:CharactersCategory:OrcCategory:Mag'har OrcCategory:Skullcleaver OffensiveCategory:Bleeding Hollow ClanCategory:True HordeCategory:Iron OffensiveCategory:War CriminalsCategory:DeceasedCategory:Bleeding Hollow Orc Orgoth became a valued warrior and leader for the Iron Horde. His abilities were exceptional, and was given the task of leading a force into the Blasted Lands during the Iron Horde Invasion of Azeroth. However, he was faced by Merandar Haifrall, who battled the Orc fiercely. Though Orgoth almost had the upper hand, Merandar won by stunning Orgoth and then freezing him alive, leaving him in the Valley as Merandar and his forces escaped. Category:Iron Horde